cookierunfandomcom-20200222-history
Ion Cookie Robot/OvenBreak
}} 'Ion Cookie Robot '''is an Epic Cookie released on April 28, 2019, alongside its Pet, B3-4R. It upgrades into more advanced forms while running. Skill Starts running as Baseline Tier-1. Ion Drink Jellies appear at certain intervals. Collect 3 Ion Drink Jellies to upgrade Ion Cookie Robot to Advanced Tier-2 for faster running speed and a shield. Collecting 2 Ion Drink Jellies as Advanced Tier-2 will upgrade Ion Cookie Robot to Advanced Tier-3, granting invulnerability, flight, and causing Ion Bubbles to appear. Popping Ion Bubbles will create great numbers of Ion Jellies. Level Up for more Ion Jellies per popped Ion Bubble. Magic Candy Collecting Ionized Bubbles while in Advanced Tier-3 will have a chance to create Purple Ion Jellies for greater points. Level Up for more points per Purple Ion Jelly. Story ''Cutting edge technology at its finest! The most advanced state of the art systems that Cookie science has to offer! Behold, Artificial Intelligence within a Cookie Robot! Powered by ion drinks for an unlimited charge capacity, this robot has learned to walk merely from observing the Cookies. Perhaps the learning algorithm is too advanced since Ion Cookie Robot has somehow learned Avocado Cookie's sense of humor, Cinnamon Cookie's clever deception, and Chili Pepper Cookie's sleight of hand. After numerous learning iterations, the upgrade protocol activates! Power shockwave boosters emerge from the arms, granting the ability to run in an unimaginable way. Ion Cookie Robot has already surpassed the Cookies in many ways, but are there any limits that apply!? 404 Warning: Critical systems failure. Anger emulation overloaded. Evacuate immediately. Strategy Statistics Loading Messages New * Uploading AI in progress... General * Cookies eat Jellies. Robot eat Jellies. * Cookies = lazy. ERROR: lazy not found. * Cookies run => Robot runs. * Upgrade complete. Defeat Cookies. * Cookies laugh. Robot laughs: Ha. Ha. * Upgrading...Progress: 80% * Cookies crash. Robot crashes...Ow. * Battery = critical. Recharge. * Cookies fall into hole. Robot falls...ERROR. Tired * Trial Welcome * Power level = 100%. * All systems = green. * Engines = ready. Lobby Daily Gift * Unnecessary. (Red Dread) "Hi!" *Hello. Hello. *IF greeting, THEN wave. *WARNING. Critical damage. (Red Dread) *Menace mode = engaged. (Red Dread) Like *Cookies eat Jellies. Robot eat Jellies. *Cookies = runners. Robot > Cookies. *Commencing attack. (Red Dread) *Do not disturb mode activated. (Red Dread) Talk *System safeguards in effect. *Cookies like Pets. Robot likes Pets. *Status optimum: Repairs unnecessary. *Cookies = flat. Robot = flat. *Cookies can't defeat Robot. (Red Dread) *Safeguards inactive. (Red Dread) *Need upgrades. Parts required. (Red Dread) *Heat levels rising. (Red Dread) Gift * Upgrade can now commence. (Given Broken Key Fragment, Red Dread) * Anger mode. Perpetual state. (Given Powered Ion Drink, Red Dread) * Scan complete. ENEMY. (Neutral, Red Dread) * Eradicate. (Given Ancient Pet Egg, Red Dread) Relationship Chart * Zombie Cookie: Thought patterns...Undetected. * Dr. Wasabi Cookie: WARNING: Avoid at all cost! * Cyborg Cookie: Cyborg = friend. Updates * July 29, 2019 ** Unlock requirement changed from "Score 101,010,101 points in Breakout" to "Reach Escape Level 31." ** Combi bonus lowered from +13500 points for Ion Jellies to +9600. ** Energy slightly adjusted. Trivia * Though Ion Cookie Robot's old unlock requirement appears to be a binary number, it is actually entirely meaningless beyond likely being a joke about binary.